hakuouki_hakumyufandomcom-20200213-history
Sen
Sen, 'often referred to by her full title of '''Princess Sen, '''is a character in ''Hakuōki. She is a high-ranking female demon from the village of Yase. Personality Sen is cheery, enthusiastic, and helpful. She treats Kimigiku more like a friend or a sister than a subordinate, and almost from the moment she meets Chizuru, she is openly friendly and sympathetic to her situation. As a demon princess, Sen also has a strong sense of responsibility, and prioritizes the good of her subjects and species above herself. This is most prominent when (in Heisuke's Stories ''route) she agrees to bear Kazama's child in Chizuru's stead, despite her distaste for him. Despite having a strong sense of propriety, Sen is also bold and unafraid to speak her mind, especially when displeased. While she is passionate about certain issues such as the Shinsengumi's repeated failures to protect Chizuru and keep their Fury Corps under control, her emotions do not usually interfere with her ability to calmly and eloquently explain her perspective. When genuinely angered, she displays a haughty or even intimidating side, and is capable of talking down even to Kazama. She can also be persistent to the point of ruthlessness, threatening to turn all the demons in Japan against Kazama if he tries to abduct Chizuru in her presence (in Kazama's ''Stories route). Background Sen is a fictional character. Her ancestor was the legendary '''Suzuka Gozen, who famously fell in love with the human Sakanoue Tamamuro and followed him to the village of Yase, near Kyoto. Thus, while she is the scion of a distinguished lineage, she is not pureblooded. In the games Sen is an ally. Chapter 2 Sen is first encountered when Chizuru defends her from some ronin, with the eventual assistance of Saito. Sen insists she has the situation under control, but thanks Chizuru anyway, and reveals that she has guessed her true gender. Chapter 3 Hijikata's route Okita's route Saito's route Heisuke's route Sen is a prominent character in Heisuke's route. Harada's route Kazama's route In Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds Sen's involvement in the plot is largely the same as in the first half of Stories of the Shinsengumi, with the following exceptions. Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 (Hijikata) Chapter 5 (Heisuke) Chapter 5 (Iba) Chapter 5 (Kazama) In Hakuōki: Edo Blossoms Sen's involvement in the plot is largely the same as in the second half of Stories of the Shinsengumi, with the following exceptions. Hijikata's route Okita's route Saito's route Heisuke's route Harada's route Nagakura's route Sanan's route Yamazaki's route Iba's route Souma's route Sakamoto's route Kazama's route In Hakuōki: Sweet School Life Main article: 'Sen/SSL'' In the anime In the musicals Sen appears only in HakuMyu Toudou-hen, and is portrayed by Yanagita Erika. * "Yaisa! Yaisa! Yaisa!" * "Shōjo no Omoi" * "Ore-tachi no Nakama"Category:Characters Themes "Shōjo no Omoi" is Sen's main leitmotif. Gallery Sen-chibi.png|Chibi Sen Chizuru-Sen-1.jpg|Being 'protected' from angry ronin Chizuru-Sen-2.jpg|Girl talk Kimigiku-Sen-1.jpg|Brought back from Sanan's blood control Sen-Yanagita-1.jpg|Sen as she appears in HakuMyu Toudou-hen. Quotes Trivia * There is some discrepancy between the games and anime as to whether or not Sen is a pureblooded demon. In the anime, her purity of blood is implied to be on par with that of Kazama and Chizuru; however, in the games, Sen is stated to be the direct descendant of a human and a demon. ** In the localization, Sen claims that Suzuka Gozen and her human lover were her grandparents. However, the Suzuka Gozen and Sakanoue Tamamuro of legend allegedly lived sometime between the 800s and early 1200s. Furthermore, the demons of Yase are stated to have started serving the imperial court starting with Emperor Go-Daigo at the beginning of the second Genkō Era, which began in 1331. Therefore, is safe to assume that Sen's exact relation to Suzuka Gozen was mistranslated, and that centuries' worth of generations separate her from her ancestors. ** In Kyoto Winds ''and ''Edo Blossoms, despite having a confirmed human ancestor, Sen is still referred to multiple times as being pureblooded. This may mean that a single human ancestor is considered negligible. * According to ''Shall We Date: Demons' Bond ''canon, the character '''Yase Kazuha (more often referred to as Princess Yase)''' '''is implied to be a distant relative of Sen. Category:Fictional characters Category:Female characters Category:Demons Category:Furies Category:Allies Category:HakuMyu characters